


Don't You Knock?

by ourwritinginvein



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, semi-masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourwritinginvein/pseuds/ourwritinginvein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Whether you love it or hate it let me know.</p></blockquote>





	Don't You Knock?

She hated Sundays. Felicity hated Sundays. It was always reminded her how lonely she actually was. Then she remembered she wasn’t lonely anymore. Sure Dig was taking Lyla to the hospital today for another pre natal check up, and Roy was gonna catch up on some sleep from how tired he’s been lately due to the over excessive training session, and Sara went back to Nanda Parbat; but she still had Oliver. He’d be at the Foundry she thought and he picked up her coat and car keys and was on her way.

She parked in the parking lot of Verdant and waled through the empty club-or well what used to be the club. She found the entrance to the arrow cave and opened the door and froze automatically. 

She listened and heard heavy breathing, panting really, and then silence. If Felicity was the idiot people thought her blonde locks brought out in her she would’ve said ‘Hello? Anyone there?’.; but Felicity wasn’t that idiot. She knew that whatever moron asked who was there always got killed in the horror movies so she didn’t bother to ask. 

Then she heard moaning. Low deep sounds. ‘Felicity be the smart person that survives the horror movie and walk away.’ she thought. But another thought registered in her brain, and she realized that Oliver was down there. Someone could be attacking him. Fine. Be dumb she thought. But only for him. She took of her heels and held them in one hand and tip toed down the stairs.

The moans grew louder and then by the time she was on the fifth stair she heard her name. “Felicity.” and then more breathing. She looked around the foundry but she was still so high up on the stairs that she didn’t know what was going on. Maybe Oliver knew she was there and was sending her a signal to go back upstairs so she could live.

Screw that she thought. If he was going to be in danger so was she. She’s said it before and she’ll say it again. She started to tip toe her way down the stairs again and she heard more heavy breathing. She was almost at the bottom but she realized there was no danger. Oliver was in his bed, probably dreaming but then his hands were-

“Oliver?”

His hands shot out of his pants and he looked straight at her.

“Don’t you knock?”

“No. Because there are only like six people who know about this place, and none of us ever knock.”

“Yeah well I live here now so maybe you should.”

She smiled and looked at the ground.

“Sorry.”

“What?”

“Sorry…you know for interrupting.”

“Stop. Nothing happened. So just stop.”

She smiled at him as if everything were okay but they both knew that he’d been caught red handed. 

“What are you doing here anyway?”

“I was lonely. I thought I could spend time with you.”

Oliver watched her. She brought her hand up to her face to push a strand of her hair behind her ear but it was tied in a pony tail and she let her hand drop. God, he loved the way she did that. He loved the way she did everything though so it really was’t much of a surprise. He always thought about her, especially at night or early morning like this when he was lonely. He thought about what it’d be like to go to sleep to and wake up to her every morning. He thought about how he’d wake her up, and he was feeling particularly smutty this morning. He’d make her first word of the day be Oliver and his would be Felicity. Oh my god-

“Felicity? How long were you there?”

Please god, just help me out this once. Don’t let her have heard me say her name. 

“I just got here,” she smoothly lied. “I can go if you want.”

“No. Stay.”

“Are you sure? Cause you seem a little busy. Not that I’m judging. I’m not judging of course. You’re allowed to do that or not do that because nothing happened. I’m pretty sure there is no age requirement and you know what there shouldn’t be. You should be allowed to do or not do whatever you want.”

He should’ve stopped her but he couldn’t she was just so god damn beautiful in the light and the way she kept moving her hands and looking evrywhere but Oliver. He was mesmerised.

“…I’m kind of surprised though. You know because you’re christian and its Sunday, and you know well the sabbath and you’re probably not religious anyways, but you know even if you were I don’t mind. I don’t mind at all really. There’ a lot of medical articles that says-”

“Felicity!” he had to cut her off there.

“Thanks I needed that.”

“I’m going to go and wash up and then we’ll go have breakfast and we’ll never talk about this again. Sound like a plan?”

She nodded “I’m nodding my head to refrain from babbling again, just in case you wanted to know why; not because I’m uncomfortable talking to you or anything. I’m actually more than comfortable which is why I can’t seem to shut up. Frack. Shutting up now in 3…2…1.” 

He made sure everything was tucked in properly and got off the bed and slumped to the bathroom to wash up. God he was so gone he thought. Why the hell can’t you just ask her out you moron? Slade’s on Lian Yu, the city is a safe now as it’ll ever be and you’re both single. Oh because she just caught you jerking off. Idiot!

Felicity watched him walk away to the bathroom and waited till he was upstairs before she spun around the room and practically screamed “YES!” He had said her name. Her name when he came. There was a chance. Oh God. Her name, He loved the way he said it. Her thoughts were interrupted by his voice.

“Ready to go?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Your car or my bike?”

“Car.” they both said at the same time.

Just before they left the Foundry Oliver said, “Felicity…now that I’m living here now. I’m making it a bit more homely.”

“Which means?” 

“From now on, knock,” they both said at the same time and they smiled at each other for another moment looking into each others eyes searching for the truth before moving towards Felicity’s mini cooper.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Whether you love it or hate it let me know.


End file.
